Commands
Background Knowledge Things after a command, (put in () or [] in this commands list) are called arguments. These will affect how your command will run. If an arguments in [] here, that means that it is not required. You don't actually need the (), or [] when running the command, it's just put here for show. If arguments are called R, G, and B; they should be numbers between 0 and 255. These values represent the Red, Blue, and Green tint of a color. 'Runner' is a reference to the player who ran the command. !ezcommand '''will make it so that you can do multiple of something. Like, !ezkill will make you be able to create multiple kill blocks. '''Visitor Commands * !donate (plr) (amt) '- Allows your to donate the amount of Blux to another player. However, you will need to have the VIP gamepass which only cost 71 Robux. * '!stat show (statname) '- Shows you the value you have for that stat. * '!menu '- Makes the main menu appear, so you can join other worlds. * '!world '- Makes the world menu appear. It is used to see the description, the player permissions to build in that world, and to use the world shop. * '!conga - '''Saying Conga Gets you Hubbed.This command used to work but it was removed due to an unknown reason '''Starter Commands New to Blockate? Start here with the commands! * !name (name) - Changes the game's name. * !time (time) - Changes the time of day to suit a theme * !tele - Creates a one-way teleporter that transports the player * !kill player - Kills the player. If player is empty and mouse is not pointing at a block, it will kill you. If player is empty and mouse is pointing at a block, the mouse will make the block deadly and put a red X on it. * !sign text '- Turns the block into the text. * '!outlines - Removes/Adds outlines around each block. * !cmds - Brings up a menu with all the stats. * !cannon (power) '- Allows you to make trampolines or conveyors. ** If you type in !cannon (power) (direction), it can allow you to make conveyors easily, especially when it is done as an !ez command. * '!freebuild - Allow all players to build ** Freebuild isn't recommended due to mass players griefing. This can be seen in most freebuild worlds, whereas when the server starts to get full, it is more prone to grief. Instead of using !freebuild, a setup where you have applications and you ask the person some things may work better. Others have tried setting up a discord, and some have also tried making the shop a resource in order to build. * !thumbnail id - Sets a thumbnail for your world ** The id (ID) can be found at the URL (where www.roblox is), and it is the string of numbers. In this picture, the ID would be 73737627. Intermediate Commands Once you have mastered the easy commands, try these for a challenge to master! * !ocean height - Creates an ocean at the desired height, putting no value removes the ocean. * !cycle length - Starts a day/night cycle in minutes. Useful for survival games. * !movable respawn - Upon being destroyed, the Cube/Ball will respawn. * !movable ridable - Allows players to ride Cubes and Balls. * !mtele - Teleports Cubes and Balls but not Players. (Players on Cubes/Balls with !movable ridable ignore this rule however. Technical Commands Here are some technical 'commands! * '!portal - Momentum and Camera direction are kept the same. Other then that it is a standard teleporter. * !tele - Works exactly as a standard teleporter. * !stat add (statname) '- Adds a new stat that will appear in the leaderboard. * '!stat remove (statname) '- Removes the stat. * '!statgiver (statname) (id) '- Adds the (id) to the stat. * '!statremover (statname) (id) '- Removes the (id) to the stat. * '!stat display (name) '- Hides the stat. * '!stat reset (plr) (statname) '- Resets the player's stat. * '!stat show '- Shows all the stats in the world. * '!stattele (stat) (stat value to get teleported) - 'Requires a certain stat value to teleport to a destination. * '!movable autorespawn (seconds) - Respawns cube after set time limit. * !team add color - Creates a new team. ** The color must be a brick color (example: New yeller, Maroon, Royal purple) * !team set color player - Sets the player to an assigned team. * !team remove / color - Removes the specified team. * !team name color name - Changes the name of the specified team. * !camera direction (direction) '- This will force the camera to point in a specific direction. (Type a number between 0-360) '''Other / VIP Commands ' * '''!fill - Creates an autofill of blocks. VIP ** !fill will ask you to create 2 selections. Let's say that you created your first selection at a grass block, and your second at a woodblock. Any space between the grass and wood will be filled. (NOTE: Fill only goes up to a considerable amount of blocks, so it will not fill all the way if it is a big space.) VIP Command. ** If you put the selections in the same area, it will only fill 1 block space. * !bulldoze - Opposite of !fill, removes an amount of blocks. VIP ** Bulldoze can remove an infinite amount of space. ** You will need to have Admin in a world in order to use !bulldoze, and of course VIP. * !dab - Makes the player dab. * !snap - Kicks out half of the server. * !powerup -''' This command is a non-known command. It changes your stats if you touch it. Examples: !powerup walkspeed 50, !powerup health 1000, !powerup jumppower 500. * '''!decal id - Creates a decal on a block. VIP * This is the same as !thumbnail, but on an individual block. You have to aim your cursor at a block in order for this to work. Make sure you have the correct ID! It can be useful, but you need to have VIP for it. * !decal size L W - Makes the decal bigger. VIP * !decal rotation (angle) '- Rotates the decal. VIP * '!decal color r g b '''- Colors the decal. VIP '''Removed commands * !conga '- Makes the character do the conga from TF2 * '!decal version - Creates a decal but did not require VIP. * !paint - Would change the color of the block that was clicked to the color that was selected. Was replaced with the Paintbrush tool. * End Now, of course, these aren't all the commands, these are just the tip of the iceberg! So why don't you try the rest out for yourself? (use !cmds) :D